


I can't fight you anymore, it's you I'm fighting for

by scotchandwhitelies



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Possessive Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchandwhitelies/pseuds/scotchandwhitelies
Summary: “Why are you here, Bucky ? Why don’t you want me to marry him ?”He swallows hard, and gives back a heated gaze.“Because you love me.”She staggers as if he dared to lay a hand on her precious face. The sight splits him in two.He wants to reach out and hold her in his arms but he knows it will only ward her off.“How presumptuous of you to say...To think that a little teenage crush would flourish into love without any sustenance whatsoever.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I can't fight you anymore, it's you I'm fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. Inspired by Stanimal's "Uncharted" , Wakandawinterprincess's"No tears left to cry" and this iconic scene from Little Women where Laurie asks Amy not to marry the other guy.
> 
> Title is stolen from "Ordinary Love" by U2 bacause I love this song and it fits the themes of this story.

"Don't do this, Shuri. _Do not marry him_."

The words escape him before he can carefully measure their impact. 

Of course, they make her freeze. Of course, they also make some of her façade crumbling down. He lets out a shaky exhale. This was not how he intended their last meeting to go. He only wanted to give her a gift. A gift for their separation.

But even though he’s still holding the package in his hands, it’s all forgotten now.There’s a silence then, only interspersed by her labored breaths as she grips the edges of her vanity for dear life.

“I thought of you as cowardly before Bucky but I never once thought you could be this cruel.”

Her voice cracks before she gets to finish her sentence. It obliterates any hope of a reconciliation in him.

“Why are you doing this ? _Why_?”

Bucky doesn’t have a legitimate reason. He knows he’s overstepped his rights long ago when it comes to the Princess of Wakanda, as a white man with no tribe who got the privilege of being under her care.

It’s a little hypocritical for a man like him who cheated death and time multiple times to still want more but he’s grown not to lie to himself anymore. 

He’s been scared before, a pathetic coward. Left the country as soon as there were rumors of the White Wolf having sentiments for the Princess.

But he’s learned from his mistakes and he wants to be good to her now. 

Shuri is his destiny. Always has been.

“Why are you here, Bucky ? Why don’t you want me to marry him ?”

He swallows hard, and gives back a heated gaze.

“Because you love me.”

She staggers as if he dared to lay a hand on her precious face. The sight splits him in two. 

He wants to reach out and hold her in his arms but he knows it will only ward her off.

“How presumptuous of you to say...To think that a little teenage crush would flourish into love without any sustenance whatsoever.”

Bucky deserved that one so he shuts his eyes and wills his inner storm to quiet.

“We haven’t seen each other in two years. You’re fooling yourself if you think I have any feelings left for you. _What a joke_."

And with that, she lets out dark chuckle.

“I do”, he rasps before she can give another blow. “I do, Shuri. _I still love you_.”

It’s a small mercy to see her haughty expression turn into disbelief but the moment is only fleeting. Her gaze hardens as she crosses her arms.

“And what do you want me to do about that, White Wolf ?”

There’s nothing warm about the way she says his Wakandan title. No teasing tilt nor affection. Her voice sounds hollow. Bucky doesn’t know how much of that attitude he can take. That farce of indifference she insists on putting on.

He blows out a breath, looks down on the precious package he intended to give her. There’s a small console nearby and he takes the necessary two strides to drop his burden on top of it. Bucky has no guarantee Shuri will ever make the effort of opening it. His fingers squeeze the object reflexively before he lets go. Then he turns around to face the woman he loves.

“I know I’m being selfish. I know I don’t deserve you. But still, I want you to choose me. To choose us.”

Her head shakes no once then so much more he loses count. He shuts his eyes and looks down.

“Why would I do any of that ? Why on earth would I ever choose you, the man who left without even saying goodbye to me ?”

“I’m sorry-”

_“I don’t give a damn”_ , she grits, holding her hand up to stop any more words from coming out of his mouth. “Why would I betray my beloved country for a man who couldn’t even cross a puddle for me ? Your sense of entitlement is truly incredible. A very American thing to do, I’d say.”

She closes the distance between them, and delivers the final blow. “A little too late, Sergeant Barnes. There’s an honest man beyond these walls that professed his love to me as soon as he realized his feelings. Someone who earned my love by virtue of distinction and courage. And you know what ? I don’t think you actually want the woman I am today. Not when I have another man’s taste on my tongue as I talk to you.”

Bucky can’t help his next reaction then. He grabs her face unkindly, carves a hand in her braids so she has no choice but to come close. His breathing is short and labored.“

_“You’re lying_ ”, he snarls. She arches a brow, an impertinent smile plastered on her face. Bucky wants to bite it off. Only a modicum of sense left prevents him from losing his mind.

“You don’t actually think I spent the last two years crying over you and staying chaste, do you ?”

His vibranium fingers tighten on her braids reflexively. Not enough to hurt but enough for her to feel the strain.

“I know what you’re trying to do. _You want me to lose control._ That’s why you say those disgusting things”, he grits.

Shuri shrugs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. You’re not going to do anything about it anyway, right ? Because you’re a _pushover_ , Bucky.”

That gives him pause.“What the hell are you saying ?”

“You’re a pushover. You’re not man enough to take what you want.”

“Princess...”, he whispers as a warning but Shuri still adds more to his terrible portrait.

“Rumors say we might have a fling, you avoid me. Sam Wilson offers to take you on dangerous missions, _you leave_. You receive my wedding invitation, you come and bring a gift. It’s like you don't even care.”

“Stop.”

“How is that not being a pushover, huh ? You always need someone else’s permission to act like a good little boy. To give you orders, tell you where to go. Always a soldier. I don’t know why some people call you a colonizer when you can’t even conquer.”

That’s how Bucky loses his mind.

It’s a clash of mouths more than a kiss. Something meant to shut her up so those cruel and insensitive things stop spilling past her pretty lips. He wants to make her swallow the words back with each stroke of his tongue and his broad hands find her shoulders to keep her still.

Shuri angrily grunts into the kiss. There’s a small hand brushing his neck, curling around it. He has a mind to detach from her lips then but she holds onto his hair and his heart thuds hard while she pushes back against his tongue. So he figures he can push his luck further, and caress her skin through the muslin yellow of her dress. Quits her lips so he gets to feast on her neck and hear her whimper for him and him alone.

_Mine_ , his mind screams as he licks down her neck, down her chest, and his febrile hands tug down the straps of her dress halfway through her shoulders to grant him access to more soft skin.

“Bucky...,” she whines.

His thumb grazes a brazen nipple before he bends his head to suck it into his mouth, her exquisite taste exploding on his tastes-buds.

“ _Oh fuck_...”

He lets out a dark chuckle around a mouthful of tit. Flickers his tongue against her breast some more before gently biting around. Her hands dig into his strands to keep him close, push him away, anything.

Bucky lavishes her other breast with the same amount of tongue and reverence then he pulls away, leaving only a small crevice between their bodies. 

His chest heaves with how much desire is splitting him in two but it’s nothing in comparison to how she trembles, how her scent beckons him.

“Tell me what you want then I swear conversation is over...”, he rasps, voice charged with yearning, his flesh hand squeezing her hip.

He’s not past asking for permission when it comes to her consent. Besides, he aches to hear it from her even though he can read some of the words underneath her silences.

Shuri clenches and unclenches her fists in frustration. He almost thinks she’s gonna take a swing at him for yet another offense, as her ardent gaze level with his.

“Everything”, she murmurs, so low he doesn’t quite catch it.

“Shuri...”

“I want everything”, she repeats with more intent. There’s a quiet understanding between them. Bucky nods once. Then he places a gentle hand down her back, and stoops to hook his vibranium arm around the bend in her knees. Shuri huffs a contented sigh as he lifts her in his arms, melting into his touch.

“ _I want everything too, princess_ ”, he whispers against her lips before kissing her hard, staking his claim. He feels her grin for the first time into the kiss, and the arms she throws around his neck settle the ache of having gone without for so long.

* * *

He loses count on how many times he makes love to her that night but when waves of warmth rise from the earth in the morning and the first rays of sun sparkle through the sliding roof, there's a distinct memory of her pulling on his hair hard as she rides him to filth. The picture is practically printed beneath his lids.

Instinctively, his arm reaches out for her but all he pats is an empty place. He straightens then rapidly looks around the room to find something to put around his hips. There's a towel thrown over a chair beside her bed so Bucky settles for it.

It doesn't take him long to find her. Her floor to ceiling windows overlook a balcony. She's soaking up the sun when he joins her, head thrown back, dressed in a light white tunic beaded with blue topaz and barefoot. She looks so soft then, so vulnerable it tugs at his heartstrings just as much as it brings him an indescribable feeling of happiness and home. Bucky hums the fragrances coming from the botanical gardens in the air before sighing in relief.

That makes her giggle, though he doesn't miss the way her gaze lingers on his broad shoulders and chest.

"I assume you had a good night", she tosses while stretching her arms over her head. Her simple dress lifts and reveals dark bronze skin peppered with hickeys. 

I did that, he thinks with no regret whatsoever.

"You could say I slept like a baby", he says, leaning his elbows on the handrails.

"Like a centennial baby", Shuri quips in return. That draws a smile from him.Though the humor doesn't last nearly long enough. There are dark clouds looming on the horizon. Shuri is still engaged, still a princess born and bred to carry her family's legacy. And he's still the same ghost who cheated death and time again and again. A white man with no tribe. 

As if she just read his mind, Shuri speaks.

"I'm not calling it off."

It hits him hard so he hums to save time.

"The wedding", she needlessly specifies. "I'm not calling off my engagement to Daudi."

He nods through the angry tick at his jaw. He's not naive enough to think she'd ever elope with him. She's a daughter of Wakanda and always will be. Truth be told, he would have been a little disappointed with her if she did try to escape her responsibilities. 

“I knew you wouldn't", he sighs. 

"Then why did you ask last night ?"

He shrugs. "He who tries nothing has nothing, I guess."

He ignores the green fist of jealousy constricting his stomach to ask her about her fiancé. Shuri tells him he's a young man from the Mining Tribe. That he's kind and handsome and respects her opinions. That he's a scientist as well and she really enjoys his company.

"Do you love him ?", Bucky asks, a little precipitous. Shuri looks away then.

"That's not what an arranged marriage is about", she sighs as her hands grip the rails.

"Your parents were in love."

"My parents are an exception to the rule. Besides, I've always known I'll marry rich and Wakandan. It's my duty to inspire my people."

Bucky thinks it's a well learned rhetoric but it lacks any sort of passion to sound truthful.

"Marriage first and love comes second", she adds, fiddling with the many rings on her fingers. 

His gaze lingers on a thick gold ring depicting a lion's mane. Shuri took that one off before they had sex for the first time last night. And he knows the Mining tribe worships the Lion God.

"I'd say congratulations but-"

"You wouldn't mean it", she trails.

"You don't need to force yourself, White Wolf.”

“I'll stay", he says abruptly.

Shuri whips her head to look at him, probably searching for any sign of falsehood.

"It might be impossible to believe me after I've already jumped in bed with you but I don't intend to cheat on my husband, Bucky. You can't stay here thinking I'm gonna split my time between him and you."

Bucky shakes his head. "I'm not asking you to. And I don't want to share."

"Unless", she starts, sounding hesitant and a little guilty.

"Unless what, princess ?", Bucky asks, drawing close to rub her back in soothing motions.

Shuri darts her eyes to the ground before facing him again.

"There's an ancient law. Concerning betrothal and suitors."He nods to give her the courage to go on, cradling her neck, thumb caressing the side of her throat.

"What does it say, love ?"

"If you don't want to share, you can petition for a challenge. Though you don't look like us, you're still Wakandan in name and spirit. If you want to, you can challenge Daudi for my hand."

Bucky's hand freezes on her neck then he lets out a throaty chuckle.

"So there's a chance for us."

Shuri purses her lips, looking nothing but wary and remorseful."It's not that simple, Bucky. There's no way to spare someone's life in that kind of battle. Either you die or he does…"

And there lies the entire challenge when it comes to him. In the years after Shuri healed him, he always made a point to spare innocent lives. But now, if he wants to have a shot at a lifetime with his princess, he'll have to kill someone. Someone's friend. Someone's brother. Someone's son. His inner turmoil is obvious. Shuri frantically shakes her head.

"Forget I said anything about that. It's silly and completely outdated anyway."

"Yes."

Bucky should be ashamed of how fast he takes this decision then but he's tired of denying himself. Shuri is what he wants and what he needs.

If the price to pay for her love is someone else's life, he will spend the currency.

Her breath catches in her throat."Are you sure ?"

His hand rises to stroke her cheek tenderly.

"Believe me, I will not enjoy it. But if there's no other way to get to you then I'm in. I would do anything for you. Remember this: _I'm yours_ …"

Bucky feels her shuddering fingers on his lips then. He presses a kiss into them.

"I would battle God himself for you", he murmurs against her skin. He huffs when Shuri practically leaps in his arms, thighs coming to clutch his hips as she grabs his face with both hands to kiss him wet and senseless. On his lips, on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. She buries her small hands in his chocolate strands as Bucky coils his arms tight around her body.

"I think I love you", she rasps almost angrily into his mouth.

And with those words, she settles the inner storm wreaking havoc in Bucky's moral compass. He answers her confession by giving her a searing kiss and slowly, without words, he carries her to the solace of her bed.

Conversation is truly over when he tenderly peels off her panties and then, Shuri unwraps his towel with the same affectionate care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read and leave a comment if you enjoyed.  
> Feedback is my dopamine <3  
> Tumblr is scotchandwhitelies if you wanna chit chat.


End file.
